The Safe House
by Lily Kilara Silver
Summary: When Chloe and the others finally get to the safe house they find that four mistrustful, rare supernaturals have claimed it as their own.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Darkest Powers. If I did the series would be done by now.**

* * *

The wolf circles me. It growls, a deep rumbling in its throat. It suddenly tenses ready to jump and launches itself at me.

I wake with a start. The dream is always the same. I don't know what it means but it hasn't failed to wake me up for two and a half weeks. Not since we got to the safe house. I glance at the clock expecting to see it flashing 4:30, but instead the numbers 3:04 are lit up across the face. I groan inwardly. I'll never be able to get back to sleep.

I walk over to the mirror. Since we've been running my normally super pale skin has tanned and my light brown hair has gone almost blonde. I run my hand through my hair. It's gotten the slightest bit darker since we've been here. My hand travels down my neck to the hollow of my throat. I finger the locket there, the only thing I have left of my family.

Maybe a glass of water will help me calm down. I glance at Selena sleeping in the other bed. She wouldn't wake up if I crashed cymbals in her ears. I open the door quietly and walk to the stairs. There are figures in the windows next to the door. One of them appears to be unlocking the door. I shrink back into the shadows.

The door gave a small click as it opened. Two men and three teenagers walked through the door. Two girls one boy. They all looked older than me.

The smaller of the two men speaks, "There are three bedrooms on the second floor. Chloe and Tori you can take the first one. Simon and Derek can take the second and I'll take the third."

It's a raid. The Edison group has finally caught up with us.

Suddenly a hand is over my mouth I struggle for a moment as Damien flips me around to show me his face. He puts a finger to his lips. When I nod he lets me go.

"Andrew there are people here. Three," the larger of the two men said. That's interesting. It's not just Aries who can't smell Damien.

Damien pulls me back into the shadows. My vision darkens and when I look down I see that my hand looks like a shadow. I glance back to where Damien should be and see more shadows. It's useful having rare demi-demons on your side.

The man begins to walk up the stairs. When he gets to the second floor I feel so exposed I'm sitting right where he's looking. Shadows snake around his ankles and up his legs, he can't feel them yet. I feel Damien trembling in concentration next to me. Suddenly the shadows yank the man to the ground. Damien and I flicker into view as controlling the shadows becomes too much of a strain on him. I stand up and look at the man's face seeing he's not really a man. He can't be more than 16. Damien sits there shaking with the effort of keeping him down as the other four rush up the stairs to help their friend.

I run down the hall and throw open Damien and Aries' door. I fly to Aries' bed and shake him awake. He whips his hand out reflexively and I go sailing across the room I crumple against the dresser, and pull myself up, knowing Aries won't care. He is sitting up in bed now hearing and smelling the fight down the hall. He grins and jumps up, turning into a wolf in mid-air and tearing down the hall.

* * *

**Now review or I'll send my Ninja Cousins after you**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Confused

**Okay I'm not writing a new chapter until I get some reviews**

**I don't own darkest powers. I haven't even read the reconing yet**

* * *

Chloe

I ran up the stairs to Derek. Shadows were holding him down. A boy who looked like little more than a shadow himself was crouched, trembling in the shadows near him. Suddenly a large wolf came tearing down the hall towards us. It leaped on top of Derek as the boy released him. The boy turned his attention to the rest of us. Andrew was slammed up against the wall and Simon went sailing past me.

Two girls came running down the hall. Hadn't Derek said there were only three? The smaller of the two, light skinned with light brown hair, tackled me and the other one, a black girl, faced off with Tori. A hole opened below Tori's feet sending her crashing to the first floor.

"Run!" Derek screamed at the rest of us.

I was so not leaving him there. I squirmed away from the girl and began to head towards him when I felt something hard hit me on the back of the head. Everything went black.

*****

Derek

I was facing off against a wolf the size of a bear. He seemed determined to keep me separate from the rest of the fight. I figured I could keep him distracted while the others got away. I was aware that Tori had fallen through the floorboards. I screamed at the others to run. Then I heard Chloe gasp. She fell to the ground in front of a small girl who had just kicked her in the back of the head. The boy who held me down with shadows was sparing with Andrew and a black girl was attacking Simon. No one was getting out of here.

"What do you want?" I growled at the wolf. He growled at me.

"Just stop!" I heard a girl scream. "We know you're from the Edison Group and you're not going to get us so just stop it!"

"You think we're from the Edison Group?" I said. The wolf growled at me again. "We're not. We're running from them to."

"Yeah right," I hear someone sneer. I turn to see the boy standing behind me. "That's what they said last time they found us. We were just minding our own business, hanging out in Arizona and they tried to kill us. Don't even try to pull the 'We're on your side' crap"

I stare at him. They only attacked us because they thought we we're attacking them. "Fine I give up. Just let my friends go."

"He's serious Damien," the small girl who kicked Chloe came and stood next to the dark boy. "I don't think he's from the Edison group."

I wonder what she is. She didn't use any spells and she doesn't smell like a wolf so I think she's a shaman or possibly a necromancer. The dark boy is ever weirder. He has no smell at all.

"Selena leave them alone," the girl calls to the other girl who is standing guard over Andrew and Simon with a knife.

"But Lilac I'm having so much fun. We haven't had a fight since what, yesterday?" she says sarcastically as she walks over.

The wolf seems pissed and pushes past us to the stairs. He pulls open the front door with his paw and runs out into the night.

"Ignore Aries, he's moody," Lilac says. "We should probably get that girl that Selena dropped through the floor. Selena fix that hole."

It's obvious who's in charge here. We head down stairs to the living room. "Oh and you never told me your names…"

* * *

**If I get 4 reviews today I will write a new chapter Horay!**


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

**This chapter is dedicated to my one and only reviewer Jamie Kay Huntt**

**Thanks Jamie**

**Can't the rest of you just review already!?!?!?! Is that too mush to ask?!?!?!?!?!?!**

* * *

Damien

I tried to keep my cool as I looked across at the new comers. I really don't like people. Especially new people. I like Lilac. She's nice. Selena's okay. Aries is a total jerk.

The girl that Lilac kicked was still unconscious. The one Selena dropped through the floor boards was holding an ice-pack to the back of her head. The two sorcerers sat back looking at me warily. The werewolf seemed to be trying to figure out what we were.

As if confirming my thoughts Derek, the werewolf, said, "So, what are you guys anyway?"

I snort, "that would be telling."

Lilac shoots a look at me, "Damien, is it really too much to ask you to behave?"

I can see that she's actually relived to have me standing up for us. She doesn't like new people either.

Aries finally walks back in. He's wearing sweat pants and no shirt. I suspect he did this on purpose to show off his muscles. He flops down on the couch and turns on the TV. I hear what sounds like wrestling.

"He seems angry," Andrew says.

"He's always like that. If you're going to stay here then you'll just have to get used to it," ah finally Lilac's tough side is appearing. "You guys can sleep on the third floor."

She gets up and leaves. "Don't wake any of us up unless you want to get your head chopped off."

This is going to be a long week.

*****

Simon

I smiled to myself as I got ready to go to bed. We had a bed, there was a sorcerer who could teach me some tricks, and Lilac was hot. Not that I don't like Chloe, but now if that didn't work out I could always go for her.

Derek didn't seem to like staying in the house with people he didn't know. I thought he would be happy. Now he had a werewolf to ask questions. The girl who had been fighting Tori was defiantly a witch and could teach her how to use her powers. I wondered what the last girl was. It would just be too good to be true if she was a necromancer.

I sighed. It looked like things were finally picking up.

_The next day_

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I thought for a moment that dad couldn't cook before I remembered where I was. I forced myself to walk instead of running down the stairs. I followed my nose to the kitchen to find Lilac frying bacon. "Yum," I said right behind her. Instead of her jumping like I wanted her to she just answered me.

"It's not for you." That's a downer. "If Aries catches you stealing his bacon you're head and neck will no longer have a relationship."

"Why are you making bacon for Aries?"

"It's a long story."

Aries chose that moment to walk down and grab the plate of bacon.

"You're welcome you pig!" Lilac yelled after him. She grabbed a new plate and started piling bacon on it. I grabbed a piece and this time she didn't stop me.

"So your friend is a witch right?"

"No." That's surprising.

"But the guy is a sorcerer, right?"

"Nope." Darn no chance getting any tips from him.

"Is Aries at least a werewolf?"

"Of course." Well at least Derek is in luck.

"So what are you?"

"I have no idea," she looked up from her bacon flipping. "Maybe you could tell me."

"Can you see dead people?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. I know what a necromancer is Simon."

"Have you ever astral projected?"

"I also know what a shaman is and I'm not one."

"Could your parents do anything?"

"Don't know I'm adopted."

"I couldn't tell you then."

"Man I was hoping that you guys being from the east coast might help my chances. I've been asking everyone since we escaped from the Lyle house in San Diego."

"There's a Lyle house in San Diego?" that's news to me. "Is that a group home like the one in Buffalo?"

"I guess, I didn't know there was one in Buffalo."

* * *

**R&R people**

**I want reviews *sob***


	4. Chapter 4: I like mine Sunnyside up

**Thanks again to Jamie Kay Huntt for being the only one other than my bff Brooke to review.**

**No Brooke you don't count**

**And I will eventualy tell you what they are. BTW all four of the new characters are from my book. So they may be reused in other stories. Yes I am lazy.**

* * *

Chloe

I was kind of ticked off when I walked down the stairs to find Simon talking to the girl who kicked me in the head. She was cooking bacon. That makes since. He would probably have no trouble making out with anyone who made bacon right now.

I heard her mention something about the Lyle house. "What's going on?"

Simon jumped a little but the girl looked calmly at me. "Bacon?" she asked holding up a slice with tongs.

I wanted to say no but my stomach grumbled. "Sure."

"I'm Lilac by the way," she said returning to her bacon. "Plates are in the cabinet by the fridge."

The werewolf walked in. He held out an empty plate to Lilac. "The deal was that I make you I pack of bacon. No more for you Aries."

Aries gave a half hearted growl before shuffling out of the kitchen. There was a large pile of bacon sitting next to the stove and she was pulling eggs out of the fridge.

"Hey," Derek said right behind me, making me jump.

Tori must have been woken up by the smell of bacon. "Umm. Is this your way of saying sorry for attacking us?"

"No. I just like to cook."

She served Simon eggs, Sunnyside up. Just as he likes them I recall. I heard more footsteps on the stairs and saw the other boy and girl come down the stairs. "Damien, get me some apple juice."

Damien went over to the fridge at the same time as the girl and shoved her out of the way. They seemed to be fighting but then I saw they were laughing. Damien pulled out the apple juice and poured a glass. He carefully inserted himself between Simon and Lilac next to the stove. "Your apple juice senorita."

She smiled and took it from him. After taking a long drink she served me, Derek and the girl, who she called Selena, our eggs, scrambled. "Yum. I love scrambled eggs," Derek looked strangely happy. Scrambled are my favorite too. Maybe Simon told her.

She was making them over easy now. She served them to Tori, Damien, and herself. How did she know what eggs Tori liked?

Simon seemed to realize that too. "Hey how do you know what eggs we like?"

She grinned, "It's my talent."

Damien rolled his eyes. I noticed extra eggs Sunnyside up were sitting on the counter. More footsteps were on the stairs. Andrew entered the room. Lilac held the plate out wordlessly to him. He took it with a grin. "My favorite."

By then she was done with her own eggs. She placed her plate in the sink and skipped out the door on the side of the kitchen. I briefly saw woods when it opened. Damien followed her.

"That was odd," Tori finally said after a long silence.

That's the understatement of the week.

* * *

**Mwah ha ha now you're wondering even more aren't you?**

**Yes I am evil.**

**I promise some Chelerek later if I get reviews**


	5. Chapter 5: Visions

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I got caught up in my other stories then my computer crashed. This chapter has been on my computer for awhile and I keep forgetting to publish it.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Darkest Powers. I have gotten around to reading the Reconing though.**

* * *

Lilac

I got out of the kitchen as quickly as I could. Damn it I can't stand new people. Creeping them out with the eggs was a good trick though.

My hands trembled as I ran through the woods. The pressure at the back of my eyes increased as I fought to stay conscious. Finally, I made it to the clearing. A single tree grew in the middle. One branch about three feet from the ground, perfect for climbing. I pulled myself up until I couldn't climb any higher. My notebook was where I left it, about two-thirds of the way up in a hollow. I grabbed it on the way up. I flipped to the first blank page. I stared out into the distance. I stopped fighting the gnawing pain in the back of my head. My eyes clouded over. I was lost to the vision.

Damien

I followed Lilac to the clearing. I climbed up to a branch just below her so I could keep her from falling as her hand flew across the page. She was looking far off now, into the future.

An image formed on the page, a wolf (Aries?), crouched as if readying itself to attack a girl, her face hidden by her hair. A figure is in the background, it almost blends with the shadow. It could be me. Maybe Luna though. I shiver at the thought of my sister. Demi-demons don't get along with their siblings. As far as I know we're the only two of our kind so the figure must be one of us.

She flipped to a new page. She paused for a moment before she started the new scene. One of the new girls, Tori, with her hands up, sparks jumping between her fingers. She's squared off against one of the Edison Group. I think her name is Diane Enright. If she's involved then we're in trouble.

Lilac's hand suddenly stopped. Her eyes cleared and they focused on me. "Hey," she smiled at me. "How long was I out that time?"

I glanced down at me watch, "About 20 minutes. No one will notice yet."

She nodded at me. "Let's go back." As if on cue she fell backwards grasping the tree with her knees, executing crazy flips to get down. I just stood there and watched as she ran away.

Chloe

Simon called me over when we finished eating. "I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you since last night." He slipped his hand into mine. "Andrew said he'd call some other supernaturals in the group. Until they get here we get some free time."

"Cool. How about we explore a bit. I want a bed to sleep in tonight."

"Good idea. I'll ask Selena where the bedrooms are."

He disappeared into the kitchen. A minute later, he came back out. "Second floor."

The house was a maze. It was like a three year old had scribbled all over the plans. There were halls that connected only two rooms, rooms that could only be accessed through other rooms, and several not-so-secret secret passages. We finally found two rooms next to each other with two beds each. It would be perfect if Tori and I stayed in one and Simon and Derek stayed in the other.

Simon kept up a commentary the whole time. I only half listened, lost in thoughts about Aunt Lauren and Rae.

"You should leave while you have the chance."

I spun around looking for the source of the voice. "Wh-who's there?"

"Chloe? Is it a ghost?" Simon's grip on my hand tightened.

"Yes sorcerer it is a ghost." A teenage girl materialized in front of Simon. "But you can't hear me can you. What a shame." She turned to me. "It's nice to have a necromancer around for once. But you should probably leave before us ghosts drive you crazy."

"How many of you are there?"

"Oh there's only about six of us. I'm Azzy by the way. Azalea Goldenrod. I believe you've already met my sister, Lilac."

Things are not looking good.

* * *

Please don't be to mad at me for taking so long


	6. Chapter 6: What's wrong with me?

**So I was just driving home from seeing Iron Man 2 when we went past my friend Jordan's house. There was an ambulance in front and Jordan's cousin Shay was getting in. Shay is also my friend and this is my scared for my friend writing time. I can't sleep.**

* * *

Aries

I tried to massage the kinks out of my shoulder as I walked through the woods. Changing so fast really did a number on my muscles. Even with 15 years of my Changes smoothing out and my demon blood helping it along it still made my muscles and bones ache for days afterward.

I still look like I'm 20. I'm not sure if that's the wolf or some weird rare demi-demon thing. I just tell people I got bit when I was 17 and say I'm 22 now. I don't think Lilac believes me.

I heard Lilac running thru the woods about 70 meters behind me and Damien following her. Selena and the newbies were up at the house. I had the woods to myself. No one around to bother me. I smiled. Silence is God's greatest gift. Next in line is bacon of course.

Lilac used my bacon cravings against me. She makes the best bacon that exists. Yum…So we made the Great Bacon Deal. I wouldn't kill Damien if she made me a pack of bacon every day. It all started when she saved my from a werewolf that the West Coast Pack sent after me. When she gets visions in the middle of a fight she kicks ass. She sees exactly what's going to happen seconds before it does and knows exactly what to do to take someone down. Now the WCP is after her for saving me. So we stick together. And since she is fond of her friends she bribes me with bacon. I really like bacon…

Chloe

"You're Lilac's sister!?" This is weird. Really weird.

"Lilac has a sister?" Simon asked. He was trying to look in the ghost's general direction.

"Adopted of course. But we're both demi-demons. Not sure what kind though," Azalea tilted her head as if she was trying to get a better look at me. "You look weird. For a necro that is. Something's…off."

"Gee thanks that's just what I wanted to hear," I mustered the best sarcastic voice I could.

"No. It's not bad…just…different," she was squinting at me and turning her head like it would make a difference on how she saw me.

"Okay now that we've decided I'm weird can you tell me why you're here?"

"I've got it! It's your glow!" she had a huge grin. "You're brighter than other necros. Way brighter."

"Then why did it take you so long to notice?"

"You're cloaked by something. It's like a fog. If I look at you long enough I can see through it. But that's probably the demon coming out in me."

"Um…Chloe? What's going on?" I had almost forgotten Simon was there.

"Lilac's adopted sister Azalea showed up and says I have a stronger glow than most necromancers, but it's cloaked by something, like a fog. She think that she might be able to see through it because she's a demi-demon."

"Okay…" Simon looked more confused than before. "Wait a second, dad mentioned that necromancers have a glow that only ghosts can see. For weak necromancers it's a light red normal necromancers are orange but as it gets stronger it can turn yellow or even green."

"She's yellow when I first glance at her but when I see through the fog she's really blue. Almost purple. I don't like it. Something is very wrong with you."

Just what I wanted to hear.

* * *

**I just had to put Aries's love for bacon in here. I like bacon. Especially when my grandma makes it. It's so perfect and crispy, but not too crispy and I am sooo rambling about bacon now.**

**Aries-you should review for her she'll have Lilac make you bacon.**

**Lilac-so review and get your bacon**


	7. Chapter 7:Lilac goes psycho

**Yeah I know it's short but if I didn't post it now I would never get it posted. So read. And here's a plate of bacon for Jamie!!!!**

* * *

Damien

Lilac and I walked into the house together. She was laughing at one of my many stupid jokes when we heard a crash from upstairs. Of course Lye ran off to investigate and of course I followed her.

We found Simon and Chloe standing over a broken vase in the hallway. Chloe was white as a sheet. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"What happened?" Lilac asked.

"Th-the ghost…" Chloe tried to answer.

Lilac held up a hand, "you're a necromancer aren't you?"

Chloe nodded.

"So there's a ghost here and it scared you so you knocked over the vase."

Chloe nodded again.

"Do you know who the ghost is?"

Another nod. "It…It's Azalea. She says she's your sister."

The change over Lilac was instant. A shiver passed down her spine and a muscle in her jaw began twitching. "You are lying. Take it back."

"But she…she said…"

Lilac didn't wait for what the ghost had said. She flew down the hall and crashed through a door, not even bothering to open it first. I took off after her. I made it to the room just in time to see her jumping out the window into a tree.

She didn't bother with fancy flips like she usually did. There was no reason to show off, to have fun. She landed on the ground and rolled, leaping up into a sprint before I could begin to follow her.

"Lye!" I shouted after her, using the nickname I gave her back when we were in Lyle house. "Lye come back!"

She didn't even slow down. She just disappeared in the woods.

_Later_

Chloe was silent through dinner. Lilac was still nowhere to be found and she felt responsible. Aries had tried to track her but she ran through the creek on the far side of the property for a bit and he couldn't find her trail again.

I glanced nervously at Aries. If Lye didn't come back soon then he might try to eat me again. The only thing that keeps him from trying to kill me every day is her bacon. He insists that he wouldn't eat me, just disfigure me painfully, I'd rather be eaten.

During one of my nervous glances at Aries I noticed Lilac's sketchbook on the counter behind him. She must have carried it inside for some reason. I walked over to the counter and picked it up. She began it in Lyle House so there are a few drawings of our escape when Edison Group agents tried to catch us and even a couple of Aries fighting off a small pack of wolves. As I flip through I notice that the images are grow darker as they go on. I can't really describe it. It's like her gloom and dread soaked into the book.

I finally get to her more recent sketches, ones I've never seen before. _That's odd_ I think. I've seen every sketch in this book up to the ones dated after we arrived at the safe house. I've only seen about half of them. And all the ones I've missed are the same. They are all of a girl, the same girl, dead. All in different ways. And under the last are the words _Why can't I stop seeing her?_

I look up, seeing the girl in the sketches sitting, alive, in front of me. It's Chloe. She's going to die.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh.**

**BTW Lye is short for Lilac in case you didn't get that**

**Nico(my newly kidnapped character{he's from Percy Jackson})-So where is Lilac?**

**Me-you won't find out until my minions review and no Nokamiso(my brother) and Brooke you guys don't count as reviewers**

**Nico-there have been some reviewers *cough*Nokamiso*cough* who have been saying that Damien is the son of Satan. This is not true! He is the son of satan in a completely unrelated story that exists in a different universe known as Colorado**

**Nokamiso-hey I retracted that statement. Read your own reviews for Zeus's sake**

**Nico-*glares at Nokamiso***

**Me-Any way...has anyone seen my bacon?**

**Nico-sorry...I ate it. Now review please before Lily kills me**

**Me-If I get 2 reviews I will not tie Nico up by his toes in the attic with the giant mice and the ghosts**

**Nokamiso-I helped eat the bacon**

**Me-GET OUT OF MY FANFIC!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Date night?

Yeah I know, it took forever for me to post this and it's really short but I have major writers' block.

I'll probably get another chapter this weekend.

Nico:If her cousins don't drive her crazy between now and then

* * *

Chloe

I glanced up to see Damien staring at me while holding a book. He looked, ironically, like he was the one who had seen a ghost.

"Why do you have Lilac's sketchbook Damien?" Selena apparently noticed him too.

"It's nothing," he shook his head, "Has she shown you any of her sketches since we got here?"

"No, I just assumed she hadn't seen anything important lately," she suddenly seemed curious, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said hurriedly, "Just curious." He practically ran out of the room.

Aries grunted, "that was weird, even for the pipsqueak."

"Leave him alone, Aries. He probably has a reason for not sharing whatever he found, it may be a convoluted reason, but it's still a reason," Selena said calmly.

I looked from Aries to Selena. It was like they had their own language.

Aries stared at her for a moment longer before standing up and walking out of the kitchen. He passed Andrew, who was on his way in.

"He seems more annoyed than usual," he said watching Aries's back disappear.

"Hey Andrew," Simon started, "I was thinking about going to the Wal-mart we passed on the way here tomorrow. Any chance I can go?"

"Yeah, sure," Andrew nodded, "You can all go if you want. Just be sure to tell me when you're going."

Simon grinned, "No problem."

After dinner Simon caught me in the hall as I headed to my room. "Want to come with me tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" I asked, surprised by his timing.

"Yeah Chloe, a date," he smiled.

"Sure," I felt my heart skip a beat.

"So tomorrow at…eight?"

"Sounds great," I was grinning as I walked to my room.

* * *

Well Jamie I'm trying to work up to what you've been waiting for. Hopefully. Maybe. If I can actually write a non crappy chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: 15 things to do at WalMart

I know. I deleted this chapter and reposted it b/c I forgot the author's note. But you wouldn't know who it was by. Sorry for the mix-up. Gosh I'm dumb.

* * *

Selena

15 Things to do in Wal-Mart

We entered Wal-Mart as a group. I could tell by the looks on the clerks' faces that we were immediately pegged as shoplifters. Aries was grinning as he took in their expressions.

"This is going to be fun."

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Electronics to go off at 5-minute intervals.

I grinned as I walked out of the electronics aisle. I glanced down at my watch, three… two… one… and the chaos begins. all the clocks go off at the same time. It takes five minutes before the coo-coo clocks stop. And then it begins all over again.

2. Make a trial of tomato juice leading to the restroom.

I've wanted to see what happens with this one ever since I read the list on-line. It takes forever to actually open the tomato juice and then I have to be careful to avoid employees. When I was done I hid in an aisle close to the restrooms where I have a clear view. I see security rush towards the door. A moment later I hear him exclaim, "Oh not this again!"

3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, "Code three in house wares"…and see what happens

I "borrowed" a pants suit from the clothing department for this one. I chose an older man who looks likely to believe me. "Excuse me sir," I say in my most official voice, "we have a code three in house wares." He looks horrified and grabs his radio off his belt.

"Code three in house wares! Code three in house wares!" he runs off screaming into his radio.

Security once again descends on the scene.

4. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

I found the smallest bag of M&M's I could find. I walked up to the Service Desk and said politely, "I would like to put an item on layaway."

"Oh I'd be glad to help you," the service lady replied with a large grin that slipped when she saw the state of my clothes. "What item is it?"

I placed my M&M's on the counter.

"Um…all right. What is your name young lady?"

"An…On…Ymous. That's Y-M-O-U-S."

"Oh very funny," she glanced up to tell me. I was already gone. At least she thought I was.

5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

With my earlier exploits with tomato juice finding a CAUTION-WET FLOOR sign was easy. I stood by an nearby clothing rack and watched peoples' faces as they looked from the sign to the carpet. I got cramps from laughing so hard.

6. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

I almost got kicked out of the camping area with this one. If the clerk on duty wasn't a teenage boy I would have been. As it was he got the pillows for me. The manager chewed him out for it though.

7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

I was quietly browsing clothes when a clerk came up to me and asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

I immediately broke down and wailed "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

He took a few tentative steps back before turning around and running.

8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

Okay, this is where I draw the line. No way am I picking my nose. I did need to re-apply my eyeliner though…

9. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are.

I was holding a shotgun on my shoulder and gazing through the sights when I brought up this question. The clerk immediately went white and said, "Why don't you put the gun down and I can get an application for a psychiatrist?"

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "just give me the ammo, I only need one bullet."

He fainted.

10. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

I was running around humming when a random girl decided to join me. I stopped for a moment and stared at her. "What? It looks like fun."

I started humming again. several other kids joined us and we had about 18 before security decided we were "disturbing other customers". He's just jealous.

11. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" using different size funnels.

The girl, whose name was Chelsea, joined me on this one. Do we decided to stop when we noticed we were attracting an audience, of creepy truckers.

12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

I crouched down amidst the clothing. A lady started glancing through the shirts and I said in a loud voice, "pick me! Pick me!"

I never knew anyone could shriek that loud.

13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

"Assistance needed in house wares," the intercom announced.

"NO! NO! It's those voices again!" I curled up with my hands over my ears.

"What are you doing?"

Aries was standing above me. I sat up and grinned, "Hello Moros," I started, improvising, "They told me you weren't real! I knew I was right!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My flying unicorn Moros. You can see him, right?"

14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!

When Aries was finally sure I wasn't hallucinating I walked to the fitting rooms. I chose one near the entrance for a quick getaway. After a couple of minutes I said loudly, "There's no toilet paper in here!"

I heard someone groan.

15. Get several bouncy balls and throw them down an aisle shouting, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

I feel kind of bad about this one. As I threw bouncy balls down the aisle a little boy passed by and saw me. He looked excitedly at his mom and said, "See mom! I told you they were real!"

That poor little boy. I almost feel sorry. Almost.

* * *

Thank you to who came up with the 15 things to do at Wal-Mart list!

I didn't actually do any of these so if code 3 in house wares is different I wouldn't know.

Next chapter is Chloe's POV of the Wal-Mart trip


	10. Chapter 10: Good night kisses

I would have published this earlier but my computer decided to be mean to me.

So I'm back to Chloe's POV.

* * *

"Come on Chloe, let's get something from the deli," Simon began walking over to the deli.

Woo. It's my first date and I'm at Wal-Mart. This is so not what I expected for a first date.

I followed Simon over to the deli. "Well what will it be Chloe? Popcorn chicken, sandwiches, rotisserie chicken…anything you want."

"Um, how about popcorn chicken."

"As you wish," he walked up to the counter, "two popcorn chickens please."

I heard the sound of alarm clocks from across the store. It sounded like they were all going off at the same time. _That's odd._

"Your popcorn chicken my lady."

I stifled a giggle. It's nice to be treated like a lady for once in my life.

"Come on, I'm sure we can find something to do in here."

So my first ever date was spent shopping for new clothes. Andrew had withdrawn my limit again from my bank account in a town about two hours west of the house. Simon kept picking out clothes he liked for me. I found I didn't like most of them, too preppy.

Derek came wandering over and Simon jokingly told him to pick something. Damien grabbed a light grey shirt with a tie-dye piece sign and a pair of jeans that looked my size. When I tried them on I realized he chose the perfect size and outfit for me.

Simon grinned when he saw me. "I guess we found your look Chloe."

I nodded, "I guess we did."

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, we wandered around not doing much. At one point we ended up in the electronics and battled each other in Guitar Hero. I discovered I'm surprisingly good at guitar.

At ten we decided to head home. We paid for our stuff and headed out towards the woods. Derek had stayed behind to find out why Selena was being held by security. I assume with the huge grin it couldn't be good.

Sometime on the way back Simon slipped his hand into mine. I was glad the night was dark enough to hide my blush. He turned to me as we entered a clearing along the trail.

"Chloe? I know we're on the run and you probably didn't expect this when you came with us but where does this," he held up our hands, "leave us?"

"I-I d-don't know," I internally cursed my stutter.

Simon leaned towards me. I realized he was going to kiss me a moment before our lips touched. I pulled back just as his lips brushed against mine.

"Simon, I-"

"It's okay Chloe," I felt him release my hand, "You don't have to."

But it did. I could tell by his tone. He sounded much like a small kid who was just told he was moving to a different state.

"Chloe? I need some time alone to clear my head. You don't mind do you?"

I shook my head. He turned around and disappeared into the night.

I watched the spot where he disappeared for a good five minutes before I followed. Suddenly I was aware of how cold it was out in the woods. I wrapped my arms around myself. I started hearing a stalker every time a twig cracked or an animal moved. Shadows became the Edison Group.

I hurried along, doing my best to block out my imagination. _Get a grip. _I told myself. Naturally the only way to do so would be to turn it into a movie.

_The girl wanders through the dark woods at night. She knows she is being followed but she doesn't know what is behind her. She sees a light to her left, a house?_

"AHHHHH!" I did my best girly shriek as a person jumped out at me from the shadows.

"Gosh girl, get a grip on yourself. Yesh." I recognize the girl who jumped at me. It's Azalea, the ghost. "You are way too jumpy for a necro."

I nod weakly. "Why did you jump out at me like that?"

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you could see me," as a twig cracked her head whipped around. "Shit. Werewolf 3 o'clock."

"That's just Derek," I frowned, shouldn't she have seen Derek by now?

"It's not your werewolf girly. It's not Lilac's friend either. Now is probably a good time to run."

"He'll hear me," I say simply.

"I'll just have to distract him then won't I?"

"You're one of those telekinetic half-demons?" that would be useful.

She shook her head, "I can be useful though. Now run Chloe."

She sprinted off in the other direction.

As I ran down the trial I heard a blood curling shriek. Whatever she was doing, it was working.

* * *

**So I've already decided Azalea's power but if you have a better suggestion I'll consider it. I'm willing to take suggestions for other characters.**

**Lilac: So where am I?**

**Me: Only I know**

**Lilac: Oh come on when do I come back?**

**Me: Go ask the Almighty Plot Twist Creator**

**Lilac: Who's that?**

**Me: Galunadi**

**Lilac: Who?**

**Me: I just created her. All hail the Almighty Plot Twist Creator!**


	11. Chapter 11:Wolves

**No one guess Azalea's power right. And I'm not goint to tell you what it is! Cause I'm just that evil.**

* * *

Chloe

Once again I found myself running away from a werewolf. The blood curling shrieks had subsided after a couple of minutes, but Azalea hadn't found me again.

The screams made me shudder. They were obviously male, one older than me for certain. Whatever Azalea did it scared the man out of his mind.

I continued to run along the path. For some reason it seemed longer than before. I prayed I hadn't taken a wrong turn in the dark.

A shadow moved across the path in front of me. What the…

A man I had seen before stepped onto the path. Liam.

He gave a small smile. "Look who it is, the werewolf's girlfriend. Oh this is going to be fun."

I took a step back, it's times like these that I really wish I was a witch, or a demi-demon, or something other than a necromancer.

"Come on little one. Where's your boyfriend? He's not here to protect you this time, is he? We are going to have so much fun while we wait for him." He suddenly stiffened. His head tilted back slightly like he was sniffing the air. His smile twisted into a frown. "We're going to have to make this quick."

Why do I have to be so helpless! I will once again have to be saved by someone if they get here in time at all. _But you do have a defense, _whispered a small voice in my head. What…no oh no I am not forcing dead souls back into their bodies.

The voice in my head made a good point though, an army of small dead critters attacking Liam would give me time to get away. It was my only hope. So I started concentrating. I pictured pushing souls back into their bodies. I felt something pop slightly, it felt like when I pop my ears, except not in my ears. It was on odd feeling.

Liam began to walk towards me, "Are you ready little one? Of course you are."

There was a growl behind him, I had summoned a wolf. It seemed about to attack him without me telling it to. It glance at me. I nodded and it jumped.

I ran off the trail into the woods. The sounds of the fight continued without me.

"Chloe?" the voice came from my left, it was Azalea.

"Hey, what did you do to that guy back there? It sounded painful," I asked.

She shook her head, "It was nothing, he wasn't in any real pain. The other one will be a problem though."

"Why?"

"He took down that wolf you sent at him, then changed into a wolf himself. He's serious about this. He wants you for something. He wants you bad."

Azalea's words freaked me out a bit but I did my best not to show it. I just kept running as she floated along nest to me.

"He's getting closer," she said after about two minutes, as we entered a small clearing. "You should climb a tree or something."

I ran to the tree that grew in the middle of the clearing. It was a good climbing tree and some of the branches near the top were big enough for me but too small for any wolf.

I climbed as high as I could before Liam entered the clearing. He looked up at me and growled. He began circling the tree.

Seeing him reminded me of the wolf I resurrected. I reached out until I felt him to release his soul. After several minutes of intense concentration, I managed to let him go.

Liam continued to circle the tree. I knew he was looking for a way up but he was too big to climb the tree. He kept up a steady growl.

Suddenly there was a whistle from the edge of the clearing. "He dog breath, over here." Lilac stepped out of the shadows.

Liam leered at her. He stalked over to her and began circling. She stayed calm and stood with her feet shoulder width, she continued to look at me even as Liam walked behind her.

"What's up Chloe? Do you know this ugly guy?" she coaxed another growl out of Liam. As he made it to her back again I saw his muscles tense. I screamed as he leapt at her head. She dropped to the ground, curled in a ball ant rolled forward into a crouch as Liam sailed over her.

"Oh you'll have to do better than that, doggy," she gave him a humorless grin. "You'll have to do much better than that."

I noticed her eyes were cloudy, unfocused on anything, blind. She didn't look at Liam, she looked through him.

"I don't think you want to fight me, doggy. I think that would be very painful for you," her blank stare was starting to freak me out.

He leapt at her again. As she rolled to the side her foot came up and contacted Liam with a crack. He fell on the ground for a moment and laid there. I started to climb down until Lilac held up a hand, stopping me. Liam pushed himself up on three of his feet, the fourth was tucked under him, I could see the bone sticking out.

Lilac drew herself up to full height. "Why don't you limp to the woods and run away? Go on wolfy. Don't humiliate yourself even more."

Liam glared at her but seemed to listen. I guess he was too injured to fight any longer. I heard him crashing through the woods without the normal grace of a werewolf. I waited to come down until the noise faded away. As I climbed Lilac collapsed on the ground.

I rushed over to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Just tired. Fighting like that always makes me really tired."

"Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to stop the visions. I kept seeing you every time I had one. They were getting too often and too painful. My head hurts so much," she raised her head wearily, her eyes were still glazed over. "There's another wolf coming, I can't fight another. Not tonight."

She stood up and motioned for me to follow her. We ran through the woods following a path that Lilac seemed to know well.

I began to hear footfalls behind us. Azalea appeared again. "The one I knocked out is coming. He's pissed. But the younger one, that you hang out with, caught his scent. He's following."

My hope sparked. Derek was following us.

I could see lights in front of us, the house. We both put on a burst of speed as we entered the cleared area around the house.

I heard a cry of pain and turned to see Lilac fall to her knees clutching her head. She moaned in pain and folded in half, her elbows almost touching the ground.

I ran to her and tried to pull her up, but she struggled to pull out of my grip. I yelled for help, hoping to catch the attention of the people in the house. There was no answer.

I was weighing my options when Ramon walked out of the tree line. "Look who it is, Liam's little girl. Oh and she brought a friend, how fun."

I have a feeling this will not end well.

* * *

**Lilac: I'm finally back!**

**Me: Yes, I told you the almighty plot twist creator would pull through.**

**Lilac: Yeah!**


	12. Chapter 12: Damn Wolves

Nokamiso – So here I am, updating for shorty. She'll be back sometime after July 4th, so if you don't like me updating for her, well, go away. On second thought, don't go away, go read my stories. I need reviews desperately.

Nico – Stop shamelessly plugging for your story!

Nokamiso – Look, BACON!

Nico – WHERE! (Looks around_

Nokamiso – (Hits Nico on back of head. Nico falls unconscious.) He makes it too easy.

* * *

Lily - Today I told my friend I was "wonderfundle" in a text. I have slipped to a new low. This is all written on my iPod since my computer was deemed "too unstable to travel" by my mom. Please excuse typos I'll fix them when I get my laptop back. Feel free to point them out though. So I'm in California for vacation. What fun. Yes people I am regretting coming to California in the middle of the summer. No, I am not crazy. If you met my family, you would understand. So back to the chapter I could swear I already wrote.

* * *

_**Damien**_

I really freaking hate werewolves. They are the most annoying creatures ever to set foot on this Godforsaken planet. If I ever have to lay eyes on one again, I think I'll kill something. I was minding my own business reading in my room when I heard the scream. It was almost animal. By then I was completely freaked. I had heard that sound before when Lilac started breaking werewolf legs in Phoenix. Just the thought of Phoenix still gives me nightmares. _Damn it_. I really hate wolves.

* * *

_**Derek**_

I was running through the woods worrying that I was going to change before I caught up with Chloe and Simon. I had followed their scent down the trail before they broke off from each other. Simon continued down the path while Chloe headed off into the woods. I found a dead wolf along with some werewolf blood at the point their trail split. I sniffed realizing Simon's trail was weaker as if he had passed before and Chloe had followed later.

I followed Chloe's trail since she was more likely to be in trouble. My spasms were becoming stronger as I entered a clearing. Finally, a particularly big one knocked me to the ground. I quickly stripped out of my clothes (they were the only ones I had). I noticed there was wolf blood on the ground and a new scent crossed my nose as a spasm shook my body again. I was scared without Chloe there to help me through. I felt a hand on my back and a sense of calmness filled my body as I continued to shake.

I twisted slightly to see who was there and saw air. Only air. A ghost was touching me. Ghosts freak me out more than anything. I'll never admit it to Chloe but they just creep me out. I mean they can just stand there and watch you do anything and you'll never know they're there.

So naturally, I twisted away from the ghost and fell back completely on the ground spasming. I was starting to regret my decision when a hesitant hand brushed my back, filling me with calmness before disappearing. I got a weird sense that she was asking for permission. I nodded and the hand came back, filling me with that wonderful feeling that said everything was right. It was like the feeling I got around Chloe. That everything would be okay.

Then the pain of changing came.

My bones began to rearrange themselves and my muscles turned to liquid. I groaned in pain. I got to a point where I thought I would turn back again, but my body decided it hadn't tortured me enough. It just kept going.

When my body was finished changing I laid there waiting to turn back. After a moment, the hand disappeared and I stood up on wobbly legs. I had made it all the way. I heard Chloe yelling. My ears perked up and I ran towards the house. Even though I was worried to death about my family, I couldn't help but appreciate my wolf body. My muscles moved in ways I wasn't used to and my senses were even more magnified than before. I saw lights on in the house through the trees.

I heard Chloe yell for help again. I put on an extra burst of speed as I broke through the trees into the clearing around the house. Chloe was kneeling in front of another girl trying to get her to move. Ramon the werewolf was stalking towards them in his human form. I was vaguely aware of the backdoor opening as I leapt towards Ramon.

I will never forget the look on his face just before I hit. Priceless. Ramon was no match for my wolf strength. I pulled a chunk out of his arm. He growled and went for my eyes. I drew back and he took the opportunity to wriggle out from under me. He got to his feet and began backing away. Suddenly, he turned and sprinted into the woods. I was so taken aback at the time, I started wondering if I should chase him, but he was gone. I turned to Chloe who was watching me while still kneeling next to the crying girl. As I got closer, I realized it was Lilac. When she looked up, I saw tears of blood running down her face Chloe noticed too and drew back.

"My head hurts," Lilac sobbed, "make it stop. Please, oh please make it stop."

This is officially the freakiest thing I have ever seen.

* * *

**A/N**

Lilac: do you enjoy torturing me?

Me: um...yeah. Characters are fun to mess with. If it doesn't kill you it will make you stronger.

Lilac: but if it kills you you'll be dead.

Me: Cyber cookie to anyone but Nokamiso who gets that song reference.

* * *

Nokamiso – Okay, I'm back. Nico's still out cold so… Wait a sec.. Aww crap. I gotta go!

(Nokamiso runs to his room, crying and screaming like a little Japanese Schoolgirl)

Edward – Has anyone seen Bella? What's this note on the ground?

(Edward runs away crying)

(Camera zooms in on note.)

~I hate you - Bella~


	13. Chapter 13:Creepy pictures

Yes people I am finally back. You no longer have to deal with Nokamiso anymore and I finally got Nico back from an alternate dimision by creating another fanfic god. Atali, the goddess of setting horribly wrong plots right.

Take that Nokamiso. Take that.

And now on to the story. I don't own Darkest Powers blah blah blah.

Go Bacon!

* * *

Damien

I ran out of the house to find Lilac curled up on the ground sobbing. I had heard her sob like that once before, when she suppressed a vision so long it made blood vessels in her eyes pop.

Chloe kneeled next to her while a large werewolf stood behind her. The werewolf, Derek, growled as Simon stepped out of the house. Selena and Aries entered the yard at a full sprint.

"What's going on here?" Andrew appeared behind Simon.

"The-the wolves found us," Chloe said. "Lilac and Derek got rid of them but something's wrong with her."

Andrew stared at the fully changed Derek. "What wolves would these be?"

"They," she paused and took a breath, "They attacked us before on the way to find you when Derek and I got separated from Tori and Simon. I think they might be mad because I stabbed one in the leg."

Andrew's eyes widened. "What's wrong with Lilac?" he said, his eyes never left Derek.

"Blood vessels in her eyes popped from suppressing visions," Selena said bluntly. "We should probably get her inside."

I walked over to Lilac and pulled her up, she tried to twist away but I wrapped my arms around her to pin her arms down. After a moment her struggles subsided. Her sobs had changed to whimpers. "Come on Lye-Lye, let's get inside."

I slowly released her until I just had one arm around her shoulders. I steered her to the house as her whimpers continued.

"Chloe come inside," I heard Andrew say, "Derek will be fine by himself."

I half turned to see everyone but Chloe and Derek following us in. Chloe stood next to Derek running one hand through his fur.

"I think I'll stay," she avoided his eyes.

Andrew stood there fuming for a moment before turning and stomping back in the house.

"Damien, come on," Lilac said in a small voice. We walked the rest of the way in and she sank into a chair next to the kitchen table. I poured her a glass of water and placed it in her hands. She gulped it down and held it out to me to be refilled.

"Can you find me something to eat?" she asked.

"Anything specific?"

"Anything you didn't cook," she teased.

"Hey! I'm not that bad anymore," I protested.

"Damien, you can't follow the directions on a Ramón packet," she said.

"That was one time…"

"You lit two microwaves on fire in a month."

"How was I supposed to know metal can't go in microwaves?"

"The second time? Really?"

"It was an Arby's wrapper!" I screamed.

She gave me a look.

"Fine. Nothing I made," I sighed. That girl remembers everything.

I found a microwavable macaroni in the cabinet. "Am I allowed to heat this up for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure. Make sure you read the directions first."

I just can't win, can I?

"Oh I think I brought my sketchbook in here last time. Do you know where I put it?"

"Yeah it's up in my room."

"Can you grab it when you're done?"

"Yeah."

She stood up and walked over to the sink. It looked like her eyes had stopped bleeding and she began to wash the blood off her face. When she looked up her eyes were clouded over much like when she has visions.

"God, my eyes hurt," she said. She frowned, "Why can't I see?"

"Maybe it's something with the visions. Has this ever happened before?" I waved a hand in front of her face without getting a reaction.

"Yeah. But this is the first time it didn't go away as soon as I got the blood out."

The microwave beeped and she walked over and opened it, acting as if she could see clearly. Calmly she opened the silverware drawer and pulled out a fork.

"Where is my sketchbook again? I need to make some changes."

I nodded, then remembering that she couldn't see me I said, "Just a second." Then bolted up the stairs.

Lilac is weird on good days but this took the cake. Out of all the weirdness in the world, seeing my friend walk around a kitchen blind while acting as if she could see was the weirdest.

Her sketchbook was lying on my bed. I had been looking through it when I heard the wolves fighting. It had fallen open to a picture of a girl circling a wolf when I had dropped it. It was the one she had drawn before she left. Something creped me out about it. It's the kind of feeling you get when a really old picture, or a doll, seems to be staring at you.

I flipped back and saw a picture of Chloe, dead. The last of many in the book.

"What is that?" I jumped as a voice came from the doorway. I spun around to see Chloe standing in the doorway.

"It's nothing," I said hurriedly. She glanced at the open book in my hand.

"Is that _me_?" she asked, catching a glance of the sketch.

"Um…I think it is. Gotta go bye," I said saying the last sentence as one word. I slipped past her while she was still too shocked to put up any resistance and took the stairs five at a time. Lilac held out a hand when I burst into the kitchen and I placed the book in it.

She flipped through the pages while her blind eyes seemed to stare at me.

"Problems with our new friends?" she asked.

"She saw one of your pictures of her," I answered.

She sighed, "Of course. Hand me that pencil behind you."

There was a pencil sitting on the counter behind me. How did the blind girl know that?

When I gave her the pencil she began crossing out pictures of dead Chloe, muttering "no" under her breath with each one. Finally, she stopped at one of Chloe with a bullet hole in her head.

"Hmmm…This one might still happen. I really, really hate death prophecies," she said, laying the pencil down.

"What's a death prophecy?" Chloe asked from behind me. I spun around to see her and Derek, who apparently had found some clothes, was standing just behind her.

"You, my friend, are doomed to die," Lilac announced ominously. She turned the book so we could see it better, "This is the probable cause. Don't complain, death prophecies hurt more than you will."

* * *

Lilac: You just made that up, didn't you?

Me:I'm a writer, it's what I do.

Lilac: Fair enough.

Me:Yeah!

LKS


	14. Chapter 14:Akward moments

Well people, I'm officially back. Girl Scout camp was fun but I'm glad I finally have my computer back. It's kinda weird though, tons of people there had fanfic profiles and I convinced a couple of people to join.

Nico: and I'm finally out of the attic!

Lily: I thought Nokamiso was supposed to let you out when he got home from his week.

Nico: You were gone for two weeks and you didn't even write!

Lily: I never write!

Nico: But I missed you!

Lily: So you admit it!

Nico: Yes! Wait, No! Wait! No, never mind, I don't know what I'm even talking about.

Lily: So now, without further wait is chapter 14 of the Safe House!

* * *

**_Chloe_**

I watched as Andrew stormed into the house, followed by Damien and Lilac. I looked at the top of Derek's head as I ran my fingers through his fur. He leaned against me.

"Don't you want to go for a run or something like that?" I teased.

He turned his head towards me and rolled his eyes, glad to know that hadn't changed.

"Let's go find your clothes before you turn back," I told him.

He stood up and promptly tripped over his feet. I giggled, "What's wrong Derek? Feeling clumsy?"

He gave a small growl and picked himself up. He walked wobbly to the tree line and glanced back over his shoulder as if to say "are you coming?"

I walked across the yard to catch up with him. As we walked through the woods his strides became more confident, he seemed to be getting used to his new body.

"Enjoying being a wolf?" I asked as he came back from a quick chase with a rabbit. The rabbit won. He rolled his eyes at me but gave a happy bark.

When we entered the clearing where his clothes rested I noticed it was the same one that Lilac had confronted Ramon in. His clothes were thrown haphazardly into a pile on the ground.

"Are you ready to change back or are you going to run around chasing bunnies again?" I asked.

He gave me a wolfy glare that he rendered useless as his ears perked up and he ran after a squirrel. I suppressed a giggle as the squirrel leaped up a tree and Derek tried to stop before hitting the tree. Unfortunately for him trying does not always equal success. He shook his head as if trying to clear it.

This time I couldn't suppress my laugh and I got another glare for it. A tremor ran through Derek's body and knocked him to the ground. I immediately stopped laughing and ran to his side. "Are you okay Derek?" I asked.

He gave a small nod. "Are you changing back?"

Another nod.

"Should we head back or do you want to stay here?"

He looked at me with a slightly frightened look. "It's okay, I'm here," I told him.

His body shook again. His fur began to recede and his muzzle began to shorten. He continued to shake violently. His ears shrank and moved as his skull reshaped itself. His entire skeleton was changing shape with cracks that sent shivers down my spine. He groaned in pain.

"Focus on breathing and the sound of my voice," I told him. "Clear your mind. I'm here Derek."

He let out a moan. I didn't realize I was still stroking his fur until I felt bare skin under my hand. I looked down and blushed, panting, on his hands and knees in front of me, was Derek, with much less clothes on than I was used to. "Thanks, Chloe," he panted.

"No problem Derek," I mumbled, looking away. "Mind putting some clothes on?"

"Oh, right," he mumbled back. I turned around while he got dressed.

"So…thanks for saving me from the wolves," I said.

"No problem," he answered.

"I think Andrew might be mad at us," I said. "Is it safe to look?

"Yeah."

I turned to look at him. "Chloe," he said as he walked towards me, "I do mean thank you."

"No need, Derek." He was standing about six inches from me.

He rested one hand on my cheek and my breath caught. Suddenly he pulled his hand back and took a step back. "Let's go back to the house, 'kay, Chloe?"

"Ye-yeah. O-okay. Let's go," I turned back to the house to hide my blush.

"Come back here Chloe," I heard Derek say. "You'll never find your way back."

"Then catch up," I shot back.

I heard him sigh and could imagine him rolling his eyes. He did catch up and led the way back to the house. I had been going the wrong direction after all.

I ran into the house and past Lilac sitting in the kitchen. I headed to my room, passing Tori messing with Andrew's laptop. When I passed Ares and Damien's room I caught sight of Damien looking at a book. An extremely good sketch took up one page.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing," he rushed.

"Is that _me_?" I couldn't believe my eyes, it was me, but I was dead.

"Um…I think it is. Gotta go bye," at least he was honest as he pushed past me.

I stood there for several moments pondering what just happened. Derek walked up the stairs and paused at the end of the hall watching me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Something really weird just happened," I told him what just happened.

"Should we go ask what's going on?" he asked.

I nodded and we headed down the stairs.

"Hmmm…this one might still happen," I heard Lilac say in the kitchen. "I really, really hate death prophecies."

"What's a death prophecy?" I demanded. Damien spun around to look at us.

"You, my friend, are doomed to die," she answered me. She spun her sketchbook around to show us. "This is the probable cause. Don't complain, death prophecies hurt more than you will."

I stared at the picture she presented, I was dead. Shot in the head. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"95 percent," she answered me. "Although, since you came here you've managed to avoid about twenty others." She flipped through her sketchbook showing me pictures of me dead in different ways. They were all crossed out. Each had one word written under them, either accident or murder.

"Any idea who's killing me?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think this one is Diane Enright. Ever heard of her?" she answered.

"Yes. Unfortunately," I said.

"Avoid her and I think you might survive," she calmly told me.

"Got a day for me?" I asked.

"Any time between today and next month," again she answered calmly.

Of course, I had to avoid Tori's mom for a month if I wanted to live.

"Hey kids," we all turned to look at Andrew. He seemed to be forcing his cheeriness. "I have an announcement. Will you all please meet me in the living room? And Damien, can you find Selena and Aries?"

He turned around and headed to the living room.

"Should we pretend he's not mad at me and let him talk to use?" Derek asked.

"I suppose so," after I answered all of us headed towards the living room.

* * *

Nico: What? He didn't kiss her? What's wrong with you Derek?

Derek: Don't complain about me. She wrote it.

Lily: Shut up. I'm posting now.


	15. Chapter 15:I hate ghosts

I would have had this done sooner but I went to the beach on Thursday, then since my mom was home on Friday she decided it was yardworkday. I hate yard work.

So last time I left you with a cliff hanger. So now you get to find out what Andrew wanted to tell them. Have fun :D

* * *

We all piled onto chairs around the living room. Derek and I sat next to each other on the couch, Simon sat on Derek's other side and Tori perched on the arm next to me. Lilac sat in a chair with Damien on the ground in front of her, Aries was laying down, taking up the entire second couch, Selena sat in a chair nearby and Andrew pulled up a chair so he could face us all at the same time.

"I know you all are a little nervous," Andrew started. "You've been attacked by werewolves and Derek has gone through his first full change. I've arranged for some other supernaturals to come to teach you."

Aries actually sat up to object, "You think that bringing in a bunch of people who don't know us and hate wolves will help? First they're gonna find a way to kick me and puppy over there out, then they're gonna freak on the genetically modified kids and then Lilac will probably end up killing them." Derek glared at him for the puppy comment.

Andrew stared at him, speechless, for a moment. "That's nonsense. You'll all be perfectly safe."

"Yeah right," Aries snorted. "I know how you guys work. The moment you see something weirder than you, you freak out. And I'm guessing you guys are weird if you got the Edison group on your tail and Lilac's dead sister decided Chloe was worthy of her attention."

So he knew about Azalea, and apparently, she only messed with weird people, just my luck.

"Are you talking about a ghost?" Andrew asked him.

"She's dead and she's talking to a necromancer," Tori said, rolling her eyes, "Of course she's a ghost. Even I could figure that one out."

"My sister is a demi-demon who was killed by the Edison group," Lilac answered calmly. "Apparently, she likes to follow us around and mess with necromancers. She always liked to mess with people."

"Alright," Andrew looked slightly dazed. "I'm sure my friends will accept you all."

Aries shook his head in disbelief but kept quiet.

"When will they get here?" Tori asked.

"Tomorrow," Andrew answered.

"Great, more people to not like," Aries grumbled as he stood up and left the room.

"I'm going to get some sleep now," Lilac said as she stood up and headed towards the stares. I caught a look at her eyes first and noticed they were clouded over. Was she still having a vision?

Everyone else dispersed on their own. I was changing into pajamas I bought at Wal-Mart (Selena had found my bag on the path on her way back. I didn't even remember dropping it) when Tori walked in.

"I think Andrew is holding back on something," she announced.

"Why?" I asked wearily. It was late, it had been a long day, I was tired.

"He flipped when I started messing with I his laptop," she answered.

"So maybe he has personal stuff he's not ready to share," I said, "I'm going to sleep now. Don't wake me up."

"You're missing out on a lot," she shot at me as I climbed into bed.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I woke it was still dark. I tried to remember what woke me. I got that familiar feeling of creepiness. A ghost. A ghost in my bedroom, at night.

"Is she awake?" I heard a whisper.

"I don't know," came the answer. "I think I saw her move."

"That could be anything," came a third voice. "She's probably just having a dream. She moves a lot when she dreams."

Okay, that makes three ghosts in my bedroom, at night. And at least one had watched me sleep before now.

"Hey, girl, wake up," the second ghost said. "We need to talk to you."

"You're not loud enough," said the third, "You have to do it more like this." Suddenly the room erupted in a blood-curling scream. I clamped my hands over my ears.

"I was already awake!" I exclaimed.

"Then you should have told us," said the first one, a girl about my age. She was blonde and looked like the cheerleaders from my many schools, I half expected her to pull out pom-poms and start dancing.

"What are you yelling about?" Tori asked groggily from the other side of her room.

"Ghost," I told her.

"Ghost_s_," the second one corrected, a boy who was also about my age. He looked about average everything, average height, average build, brown hair and eyes, someone you would forget in a heartbeat.

"Does it really matter Kyle?" the third one asked, rolling her eyes, she was also my age. She was a redhead with pale green eyes and a look that said she wanted to punch someone.

"Yes, Grace, yes it does matter. Being dead does not excuse bad grammar," he answered.

"I'm not dead," I told him.

"Sorry," he gave a small smile. "I'm used to talking to dead people."

"Can you go talk to your ghost somewhere else?" Tori asked. "_I _at least, should be allowed to sleep."

"I'm going," I said as I climbed out of bed.

I walked, followed by three squabbling ghosts, to the living room.

"What do you want?" I asked as I flopped down on the couch.

The cheerleader scrunched up her nose, "We've been trying to talk to you since you got here but that other girl keeps sending us away. We just want you to send some messages for us to our families. Let them know that we love them and such. Tell them that we're fine and happy, maybe make them think we ran away?"

"Um…" I tried to process the information.

"Lindsay, they found your body, do you really think your mom will believe you ran away?" Kyle shook his head.

"Well, at least they found mine!" she shot back, flustered.

"Shut up, both of you," Grace cut in. "We know who killed us. If you send an anonymous tip to the police they can get enough evidence to send him away. Just send a note to them and we'll be out of your hair."

"I'll go get a piece of paper," I said, rushing out of the room. I ran out of the living room, and straight into Derek.

* * *

Nico:How many ghosts did Azalea say there were?

Lily: I forget...seven?

Nico: Why seven?

Lily: I like the number, almost as much as I like the number four...

Nico: you're weird.

Lily: Isn't it sad I have a character I kidnapped from a book telling me that?


	16. Chapter 16:Revelations

So my next chapter is finally up. Oh yeah, Nokamiso went away to College yesterday. Yes! Everyone, send him a review on Tuesday for his 18 b-day. Make my brother happy.

* * *

"Why are you up this late?" Derek asked.

"Um, well, ya see there were these ghosts," he cut me off.

"So you decided to come down here at this time of night to make some ghosts happy?" he asked

"Yeah, and Tori wanted to sleep," I said.

Derek shook his head, "You shouldn't be down here alone."

"Why not?"

"Because those pranksters might come back when I'm not around. Like they did ten minutes ago," I turned around to see a rather cross Azalea standing behind me.

"If I've told them once I've told them a thousand times. _Fake police reports are not funny,_" she said angrily. "I sent them away. If they try to talk to you again banish them. They're half-demons and can still use their powers."

"Who's there?" Derek asked nervously.

"Azalea," I told him. "She scared the others away."

"Did I hear my sister's name?" apparently it was roam the halls night. Lilac appeared around the corner.

"What's wrong with you?" Azalea asked, I relayed the message.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't been able to see since my last vision. I think I broke something un-repairable this time," now that I looked I noticed her eyes were still glassy. "Then I had a dream about marshmallows and decided I was hungry."

She walked past us to the fridge. "So what's up with you?" she asked as she pulled out the apple juice and drank from the bottle. I guess that explains why there were two open bottles.

"Scaring people, saving Chloe from ghosts, the usual," Azalea answered, I once again relayed her answer.

"Good, good," Lilac said, almost to herself. "What about you guys? Why are you up?"

"Couple of ghosts woke me up," I told her.

Derek just shrugged.

"What are you doing about our guest we get," she paused for a moment and the grandfather clock in the hallway went off, "Today?"

"Is it midnight already?" I asked.

"Yep that would be what that means," Azalea said sarcastically.

"Bed time," Lilac placed the apple juice back in the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"Gosh that girl is weird," Derek said as she skipped up the stairs.

"Most genetically modified mutants are," Azalea said. "I mean just look at yourself. And Aries? Don't even get me started on him."

Well that's, interesting.

The next morning

"Think we can talk to her before the girl gets back?"

I inwardly groaned. I recognized the voices from last night. Lindsay, Kyle, and Grace were back.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"No, we don't feel like it," Kyle said. His voice had taken on a dangerous tone.

I started to focus on banishing them. "Oh no you don't," said Grace.

I yelped as I felt hot fingers grip my wrist. They were gone after a minute but my wrist still hurt. I gripped it with my other hand as I pushed myself into a sitting position with my back against the baseboard.

The three ghosts stood in front of me with their arms crossed. They looked infinitely meaner than last night. Grace still had fire dancing between her fingers. "We want to have some fun first."

"Oh no you don't," Azalea materialized and grabbed Grace by the collar. "I told you not to mess with her."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I won't. But _he _will," as Azalea spoke the words a boy about 18 appeared.

"My work is never done," he sighed.

He closed his eyes and placed his fingers in front of him in a triangle, it seemed to help him concentrate. I'm a moment the three trouble makers went sailing through the wall.

"They wouldn't stop pestering me when we were alive and now that were dead I get my payback," he turned towards me. "Seth, necromancer, Project Revelations."

"You're a necromancer?" I repeated, still nursing my hand.

"Yep, this is where I was raised, lived and died. But the Edison Group sold this house long ago," he told me. I thought of the irony of hiding in a former Edison Group house.

"I was Revelations 2," Azalea said. "They did that one in San Diego."

I nodded. "You should get ready," Azalea continued, "A group of supernaturals is out on the main road. I think they're your teachers."

I walked over and shook Tori awake. She yawned and hurried for the shower when I told her why I woke her up.

When I turned around the ghosts were gone. I changed, brushed my hair and headed down stairs. I found Lilac making bacon. Her eyes were still glazed over. "Is that safe?" I asked her.

"Of course, I know exactly what I'm doing," she answered. She was placing bacon the second of two plates. The first was full. I reached towards it.

She swatted my hand away, "I guess you didn't hear. Don't touch Aries's bacon."

At that moment Aries walked in and took his plate of bacon. "Pig!" she called after him.

I took a piece from the other plate.

"Sweet. Bacon," Simon said as he walked in.

Tori walked down with wet hair. "They don't even have a hairdryer in here!" she exclaimed.

"You can use mine," Selena told her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Since when do you have a hair dryer?" Damien asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Wal-Mart," she suddenly smiled. "BTW guys never ask for anti depressants in the weapons department. On second thought, do ask, ask a lot."

"You sound like an idiot when you talk in chat speak," Aries told her as he walked back into the kitchen with his empty plate. "IDK my BFF just like texted me OMG," he did a bad imitation of her.

She rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the front door. "I got it," Derek called as he came down the stairs.

There were three adults standing in the doorway. One was an old lady, the other was a middle age guy and the third was a woman in her mid twenties.

"Hello, my name is Margret. Is Andrew here?" asked the old lady.

"I'm right here," Andrew said from the living room. "Kids come in here."

We all went in, Lilac brought the bacon.

* * *

So the next installment of the Safe House has been added. You're welcome.

So, any guesses on Project Revelations?

Nico:Pick me! Pick me!

Lily:No! You'll ruin everything!

Nico:Awww. Review so I can tell you.

~LKS


	17. Chapter 17: Rocks and Explosions

Excuse time!

My life has been super busy lately and I just found the time to finish this chapter. I had driver's training, then the idiots at the Girl Scout office couldn't figure out what hours couinted for my sevice project counted, and I just got two puppies, Scamper and Inu (Japanese for dog). We think they are basenji (origanally an African hunting dog) and pit bull. We got them from a shelter though so we're not sure.

Here is chapter 17. Enjoy.

* * *

The old lady smiled at us. Well she tried to smile, it came out as more of a grimace.

"Hello children," she said, Aries snickered, she glared at him. "My name is Margret. I'm a necromancer. Please tell us your name, age, and supernatural type."

"Why? You didn't tell us your age," Aries said.

She turned on him and glared, "Just tell me."

"Aries," he paused, "22, genetically modified half-demon bit by a wolf for an E. G. project."

That explained his extreme oddness.

"Selena, 18, half-demon," Selena said.

"Lilac, 16, half-demon," Lilac said after swallowing a mouthful of bacon.

"Damien, 16," Damien paused. "I have had my birthday, right?"

Lilac nodded.

"Half-demon," he finished. I noticed none of them said their demon types.

"Tori, 16, genetically modified witch," Tori rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Chloe, 15, necromancer," I mumbled.

"Simon, 16, sorcerer," Simon told them.

"Derek, 16, werewolf," Derek said, glancing away from the three newcomers as he said it.

The middle aged guy went next, skipping Andrew, "I'm Russell, a shaman healer."

"Hi, I'm Gwen," the younger lady told us with a large smile that seemed genuine. "I'm a witch. And I brought donuts!" She held up a box of donuts.

"Excuse me," Russell said, getting our attention, "You four never said what kind of half-demons you were."

"No, no we didn't," Lilac said, catching him in her blank stare. "And now blind girl is going to find some food."

She stood up and left the room, Damien followed, smirking. Selena smiled, "I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you. The quiet ones are the worst." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Is she dangerous?" Russell asked nervously.

"Only when she's angry," Aries laid down, taking up the whole coach now that no one was there. "She gets really big and turns green."

"Could you please be serious?" Margret asked.

"Nope. That's the joy of being 22, I can drink, legally, and I don't have to listen to anyone," he said, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at her, "That includes you."

"Show some respect, Aries!" Lilac yelled from the kitchen.

"Whatever!" he yelled back.

Russell and Margret exchanged looks.

Gwen glanced at the other two, then stood up, looking at Tori, "Hey, Tori, want to have a lesson?"

"Sure," Tori stood up. She paused and glanced at me, "Chloe, want to come with us? That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Is the back yard fine?"

"Sounds great. How about Simon, Derek, and Aries go with you and Russell, Margret and I can talk," Andrew suggested.

Which really meant you take the kids so the rest of us can discuss what to do with them.

"I'll stay," Derek said.

"No you won't," Aries surprised me be walking over and pulling Derek off the couch. "Let's go puppy."

Derek growled at him. Aries stared into his eyes, "I said let's go."

He walked out, followed by Derek. I noticed Russell, Margret, and Andrew glance at each other and begin talking in low tones.

Gwen quickly moved ahead of us and led us towards the back of the house. "I think it's best if we start by practicing outside until we fully understand how powerful you are," she told Tori.

"That's a good idea," Simon muttered.

Tori and Gwen seemed to be getting into a intense discussion about witches' powers.

"It's too bad we couldn't get a werewolf to come for Derek," Gwen remarked.

"Why?" Aries asked, "Puppy's got me to teach him. One genetically modified freak to another."

Derek gave Aries a surprised look. "Great, now I have to deal with you too," he said sarcastically

Aries punched him in the shoulder, "Rule one, respect your elders."

We walked out the back door. "Tori, stand over there," Gwen positioned herself about ten feet away from the house and pointed to a spot about ten feet away from her.

Tori complied. "Now, I've heard you can cast a few spells already. Can you show me what you can do?" she asked.

"What do you want to see?" Tori asked her.

"Try an energy ball," Gwen told her.

Tori focused for a moment and a ball of whirling energy formed in her hand.

"Good, now throw it towards that tree," Gwen told her, pointing at a tree that was set off a bit from the others and looked quite beat up already.

"She might break it down," I jumped as I heard Selena's cheerful voice behind me. She was leaning against the doorframe. "I've been practicing my aim on that one."

Tori threw the ball at the tree, it hit with a crack. After the smoke and flying bark cleared I could see a good sized chunk was taken out.

"My turn," Selena called. She walked over to Tori, tossing a small rock up and down. She held her hand out until the rock levitated a few inches above it, then she curled her hand into a fist. As she brought her hand back as if about to throw something the rock followed. She made a motion as if throwing the still floating rock and it zoomed across the lawn, a streak of grey, hitting the tree dead center. The tree fell.

"That is so much fun," she declared happily. "You should try it some time."

Gwen stared at her, "How did you do that?"

"Half-demon, duh," Selena said as she walked back towards the house. "Have fun, you guys!"

Aries shook his head as she passed, "Show off." He turned towards Derek, "Rule number two, puppy, don't show off."

Derek looked like he was about to bite his head off.

Andrew, Margaret, and Russell came running out of the house. "We heard an explosion and a crash," Andrew explained. "Was that you Tori?"

Tori shook her head and pointed at Selena's retreating back. "Well, actually I did the first one. _She _knocked the tree over," Tori explained.

"What happened, Gwen?" Margaret asked.

"She used a _rock_. I've never seen anything like it," Gwen answered her.

"You have just entered the _Twilight Zone_," Aries told them. "Get used to it."

"I think we should just eat lunch and start lessons after that," Andrew said nervously.

No one complained.

* * *

Lily: So how many pointless references can I make in one chapter? Well, actually I think that was only two.

Nico: *Sigh* I always end up with the weird ones.

Lily: Shut up or you don't get your bacon.

Nico: R&R?


	18. Chapter 18:Raising the Dead

Exeptionally long chapter time!

I'm trying to make up for taking so long to post this one. Plus, with school starting and the puppies I won't be able to update any time soon. School starts Tuesday by the way. I'm still in denial.

Enjoy and all that stuff.

* * *

"Chloe, we're going out to train today," Margaret told me.

It was the day after our teachers arrived. The adults still seemed freaked out by Selena, they had been questioning her all morning.

"Can I come?" Lilac asked.

"Of course," Margaret forced a smile.

"What about you, Tori? You should come too," Lilac added.

"Yes, of course," Margaret replied, her smile becoming even more forced.

"Lilac, where'd you put the milk?" Aries asked as he dug through the fridge.

"I drank it all," Damien informed him, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm gonna kill you, runt," Aries loomed over him.

"No more bacon, wolfy," Lilac said.

"Come on, Lilac! Can't I just hurt him a little bit?" he begged.

"Do you want your bacon or not?" Damien teased,

"Both of you, shut up. When are we going, Margaret?" Lilac asked.

"How about now?" she answered.

"Sounds good. Which car are we taking?"

"The Mustang," came the answer.

"Not the Prius?" she asked innocently.

"No, Russell has the Prius," Margaret told her.

"Let's go," Lilac said. "I call shotgun!"

She skipped out of the kitchen towards the front door. "You guys going or what?" Damien asked.

Tori and I exchanged looks and headed out after her. Margaret stood in the kitchen with her mouth hanging open until she heard her car start. I guess she was worried about the blind girl driving her car.

Lilac has apparently started the car, turned it around, then climbed into the passenger seat. "Are we going or not?" She asked.

"Did-did you just-" Margaret stuttered.

"Drive your car? Yes, yes I did. I know how much you hate that turn," Lilac gave her a bright smile.

"She likes joy rides," Azalea sighed, appearing next to the car. "She always stole my car before I died."

"You're listening to a ghost aren't you?" Lilac asked me. "Did you know you have a special 'I'm listening to ghosts' face?"

"You really do," Tori told me.

"Everyone in the car," Margaret said, she was getting flustered.

We turned left out of the driveway, heading towards town. Azalea sat on the back of the car. "I love car rides," she said happily.

Margaret parked outside a graveyard. "Come on girls," she motioned us towards the graves.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Tori told her. "Chloe doesn't do so well around dead people."

"I'm sure that the dead bodies scared you but there is no way a necromancer your age could raise the dead," Margaret said in a condescending voice.

"Of course she can," Azalea said. "She has the brightest glow I've ever seen. Besides, she's been genetically modified, she could grow wings for all you know."

"Why would she grow wings?" Margaret asked.

"Just an example. I'm sure it's happened before," she answered.

We walked into the graveyard. The neat orderly graves lined the path. A funeral procession was walking down a second path.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I felt a vague sense of dread.

"We are going to summon a ghost at one of the older graves until we find one that doesn't answer the call," Margaret told us.

"And when you find one of us that doesn't answer you, you will drag the poor guy through," Azalea said.

"Chloe needs to practice her powers. Stop trying to scare her," Margaret scolded.

"Whatever."

We walked towards the back of the cemetery. The graves become progressively worn and cracked, a few had fallen over. We finally stopped at a grave with the years 1862-1896, written on it.

"Focus on summoning, you do know how to summon, right?" Margaret asked.

"Just focus on pulling the ghost," I glanced at the grave, checking the name. "Walter Miller, through."

"Right, now please try to summon him," for the first time since I met her she sounded pleased.

I started out by mentally calling his name. When there was no answer I ramped up the power a bit.

"Did someone call me?" I looked up to see a man standing in front of me.

"Y-yes," I cursed my stutter.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Margaret cut in. "You can go back to resting now."

The man nodded and disappeared.

"Next grave," Margaret announced.

We moved from grave to grave, I summoned about a dozen ghosts. They chatted with us for a moment before going back to their afterlife. At one grave there was no answer. I ramped up the power until I got to the point I knew I should stop.

"I'm done," I told Margaret.

"No, keep pulling," she told me.

"I don't feel comfortable summoning anymore," I protested.

"Listen to her, old lady," Azalea said. "She knows her limit."

"I don't recall asking for your advice," Margaret sneered.

Azalea turned to me, "You should stop, Chloe. I can feel your call and I'm already here."

Margaret ignored Azalea, "Keep summoning Chloe."

Since she was my teacher I listened to Margaret. I ramped up my power one more notch.

"Holy-" Tori started to say, Lilac elbowed her in the ribs.

I glanced up to see what Tori saw that was worthy of cursing. A squirrel was crawling towards us. Now that by itself wouldn't be alarming, but this squirrel was missing a back leg and its skull was almost completely visible. I looked back at the grave and saw a shimmering figure standing behind it.

"Don't worry about the animal. Just pull the ghost through," Margaret instructed.

"I'll just push it back," I told her.

"You mean banish?"

"No, push," I clarified.

Margaret's eyes widened in panic, "No! You have no idea where you might be sending him. Just finish summoning."

I took a shaky breath before giving another pull. The ground shook. The figure behind the gravestone was gone.

"I left California to get away from earthquakes!" Lilac exclaimed.

The funeral procession had broken up and the pall-bearers dropped the casket.

"You raised the dead!" Azalea shrieked. "Send them back!"

I briefly wondered why I hadn't sent her back to her body. Then I focused on releasing the spirit from the funeral procession.

The body was crawling towards me.

"Just focus, clear your mind, and-" Tori cut off at my glare. "Sorry."

I focused on letting that one spirit go first. He was the most likely to be noticed. When I peeked and he had stopped moving I moved on the rattling caskets near me. I slowly worked my way around the cemetery letting spirits go one-by-one.

"The squirrels, Chloe," Lilac reminded me. For once I heard the edge of panic in her voice. "You need to banish the squirrels. Oh, and that dog…three cats…and a rabbit."

"No offense, Lilac, but shut up," I snapped.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she said.

When I was finally done pulling human souls out of their bodies I started on the animals. Turns out there was a colony of feral cats that had been there for a few generations. The dog wasn't dead, it was just a stray that decided it wanted to be around people during the earthquake and came over to us.

"You okay?" Tori asked. "You seem freaked."

"Understatement of the century," muttered Azalea.

"I-I think we sh-should go h-home now," for once it wasn't me stuttering, it was Margaret.

"I second the motion," Lilac joked. "Come on girl," she said to the dog. "You're coming with us."

"That dog is not riding in my car," Margaret said firmly.

"Yes she is," Lilac insisted.

Azalea groaned, "Ugh, don't even try to fight with her. You won't know what hit you."

So we gained yet another member to our group. Margaret didn't seem pleased. Lilac put a collar around her neck and attached a leash to her.

"You knew we were going to get that dog didn't you," Tori didn't even bother to make it a question.

"Why do you think I came? Besides, now I have a seeing eye dog," she smiled. "Come on Anake."

"What kind of name is Anake?" Tori muttered. Then, pulling me to my feet she began walking down the path.

We gawked and pointed to avoid looking suspicious. Lilac and Anake were already in the car. Anake sat on Lilac's lap, making Lilac look smaller.

"Let's go," Lilac said as we caught up. Margaret was just behind us. She climbed into the car without a word and started it. Tori and I jumped in as she started changing gears to pull away.

I've got a bad feeling about this.

Derek

While the girls went out for practice Aries decided it was a good time for a self defense lesson. He steered us to the back yard. He was showing us how to use our opponent's weight against him. I repeatedly found myself flat on my back, staring at the sky.

"You gotta try harder than that, puppy," he said.

"Stop calling me puppy," I growled back through gritted teeth.

"When you land me on my back two times. Can't give you a lucky shot," he smiled. "Puppy."

I pulled myself to my feet and lunged at him. What happened next went so fast I'm not sure what happened. One moment he was right in front of me, the next I was eating dirt and had a sharp pain in my back to add to my long list of bruises.

"Look, pup," he said as he crouched next to me. "I have a heck of a lot more practice at this than you do. I was in the pack in California for ten years. I was on my own for at least five years before that. You've been a wolf for two days. You're gonna have to work at it."

I did quick math in my head. If he was telling the truth that would mean he was seven when he first changed.

"You lied about your age, didn't you?" I asked.

He flashed a grin, "Guilty as charged. And, for figuring that out you win, me helping you to your feet." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up.

Aries called over to Selena, "Selena, get over here and show him how to do it."

She got up off the porch and skipped over to us. She looked me up and down. "Hmm…I might hurt him."

Aries sighed, "Just let me charge you in slow-mo so he can see how to do it."

"Fine."

He took a few steps back then lowered his head and jogged slowly towards her. She side-stepped just as he was close enough to touch her and slammed an elbow into his back. It was nice to see his face in the dirt for a change.

"And now you have a lovely bruise and possible spinal injury to show off," she said brightly.

"And now Selena has given me an awesome spot to poke tonight," Damien said from the porch. "I do love causing you pain."

"I'm gonna kill you Damon," Aries snarled.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," Damien said sarcastically.

"Is your name seriously Damien Damon?" snickered Simon.

"Yes, yes it is. And I would laugh at a half-demon that can send shadows to strangle you in the dark," Damien answered, falsely sweet.

Aries hauled himself to his feet. "Girls are back," he announced. "Smells like Lilac has picked up another stray."

We headed to the front where we found out Lilac had picked up a stray dog, she looked kind of wolf-like. All I knew was she wasn't an inbred yappy dog and just growled a bit and refused to come near us.

When Lilac got out of the car she had to drag the poor dog to get her anywhere near us. She skipped over to Damien and whispered in his ear, I picked it up with super hearing, "Chloe raised the dead. We have a problem."

Worst news all day.

She then pulled the dog towards the back yard. The dog was happy to oblige once she sniffed and was satisfied there weren't any werewolves back there.

Margaret hurried into the house. Chloe took one look at me and fled. I guess she realized how angry I was. Now they would never trust us. They would look at us and see the kids with uncontrollable powers. We are in trouble.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Have some random coment you want to drop on someone. Please review! I only got like three for that last chapter. You guys are making me sad.

Nico: So sad she stopped making bacon. If you won't review for her sake, review for mine!

Lily: Anyone know who Anake is? Cyber cookie for whoever guesses. Two cyber cookies if you guess right.

~LKS


	19. Chapter 19:In which Derek yells at Chloe

Lily: I know, I know it's been forever since I got my butt on here. My excuses include band, school, writer's block and my mom finding this acount and bothering me endlessly about it. Sorry it took this long, I promise I'll try to update sooner in the future.

Nico:Stop making excuses and post the darn thing already!

Lily:Shut it or I'll stick you in the attic again.

Nico:Fine. But I get to do the disclaimer. She owns nothing, not me, not Darkest powers-

Lily: That's not true! I own Lilac, Damien, Aries, and Selena!

Nico: Other than them, and the plot, she owns nothing. And now, after much wait... Chapter 19 of the safe house: In which Derek yells at Chloe...Again!

* * *

Margaret stormed past everyone into the house. By the time I got inside the adults had already locked themselves in the living room.

I bolted up the stairs to the room I shared with Tori. I slammed the door behind me and locked it before Derek had a chance to chew me out. After what I just did at the graveyard I needed time to slow my pulse before I talked to him.

I slid down to the floor, closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"You scared me to death," I started at the sound of Azalea's voice. "And that's hard to do to a ghost."

She was sitting, cross-legged, on Tori's bed. "I could feel myself being dragged back to my own body. It was burned to ashes, can you even reanimate ashes?"

"I don't know," I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes. I kept seeing skeletons trying to dig their ways out of graves.

"I'm not helping," suddenly she was next me, crouching down and laying on hand on my shoulder. For a moment, I was surprised to feel a tangible touch, then I felt a calmness radiating from her.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

"I'm a demi-demon, I affect the emotion center of your brain. Just shut-up and enjoy it."

I did. Then the pounding on the door came. My eyes snapped open to find Azalea had disappeared, the calmness going with her.

"Chloe, I know you're in there!" Derek growled from the other side of the door. "Open up!"

I got up and unlocked the door to let him in.

"What were you thinking?" he growled. "No, never mind, you weren't thinking!"

"She's a necromancer, I thought she knew what she was doing," I answered, beginning to shrink under his gaze.

"Shut up, puppy," Aries growled and punched Derek on the arm. "They'll hear you."

Derek glared at Aries. "It wouldn't be a good idea to be overheard by the adults," Selena added, crossing the room and sitting cross-legged on my bed. "They were already suspicious. Now they'll have to come up with some way to get rid of us. They were apprehensive of the wolves, I freaked them out with the whole tree thing, they have a freaky blind clairvoyant, plus a shadow demon that could kill them all, a bipolar witch, and a volatile necromancer. It was bound to happen soon."

Derek stared at her, Aries shook his head with a smile, I believe I stared with my mouth hanging open. Tori screamed at her, "I am not bipolar!"

Selena smiled, "Yeah sure. And I'm not a demi-demon."

"You have such a way of putting words," Aries chuckled. "You just can't stop insulting people, can you?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"We need to get out, tonight." We all turned to see Lilac standing in the doorway.

"Why?" Derek finally asked.

"They want us gone," she shrugged. "Better to leave on our own terms rather than theirs."

"What do they have planned?"

"They're arguing about that now, but the exact details don't matter. We'll all either be in Edison group custody or dead by the end of the night. And Derek, I think you can guess which one you'll be."

"Why would they kill Derek?" I asked.

"Why would they want him alive? He's a danger to the group. His death is almost as certain as yours."

"You still think I'm going to die?"

"Only if we don't get you out."

I thought about that for a moment. A girl who could see the future was predicting my death and the imprisonment of my friends. I was inclined to believe her.

"So you think you can avoid us getting killed or imprisoned by the Edison Group?"

"I can keep you from getting killed."

So we were going to be caught by the Edison Group, but we would all stay alive. I shuddered. The thought of going back to the lab sent chills down my spine. It was better than the alternative of death. Still, the thought of getting anywhere near Dr. Davidson made me squirm.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out. The wolves have to stay behind though," Derek made a protective move towards me and Aries let out an indignant growl. "Well you can come along if you want to die. You choose."

"Fine. We do it your way," Aries growled. "But I want some action first."

"Get the dog riled up and let her loose in the house in eighteen minutes. The adults should be coming out of the living room right about then. Then get your butts out of here. Leave the front door open, she'll find her way home."

"You brought home a dog to use as a distraction?" Tori asked.

"I think of everything. Aries, you remember the breakout plan?"

Aries looked surprised but nodded. "You made me memorize it then eat the paper. My mouth tasted like ink for a week."

"Wait for seven hours after they take us to go for it."

He grinned, "Good, I haven't had a good fist fight in a month."

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a second?" Derek gave off a feeling of urgency.

"O-okay," I stammered and followed him out the door. He led me down to an empty bedroom, glanced behind him and closed the door behind us.

"I don't want to leave you here unprotected." Well that was to the point.

"I think I have enough protection for the time being," no way was I letting him stay here if he was in danger.

"Chloe-" he broke off, a pained look on his face. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. His hand lingered a moment longer than necessary on my cheek.

"You aren't staying here and getting yourself killed," I insisted.

"If I leave _you _might get killed," he answered.

"I'm surrounded by friendly half-demons, I'll be fine. Now go catch up with Aries so you don't get left behind," I paused. "If you die I'm not sure how I would stay alive."

He sighed, "Just one more thing."

"What?"

"This," with that one word he pressed his lips against mine. "I _will _get you out of there, Chloe Saunders. Don't get yourself into trouble before I have the chance," he growled. Then he was out the door.

I stood frozen, my fingertips touching my lips. Even the thought of going back to the Edison Group couldn't erase my smile.

* * *

Lily: Ha! I'm done!

Nico: No, now you have to update your other stories.

Lily: Darn you...

Nico: And Derek finally kissed Chloe. About friggin time.

Lily: Shut it. Yes, yes they did. And it was all me. You did nothing Nico.

Nico: I bugged you to stop writing your novel and write this.

Lily: Fine, you get some credit then.

R&R anyone?


End file.
